After Super Dimento
by Blackfang11
Summary: Oneshot. Luigi is hurt after Super Dimento's defeat and Mario is worried. A bit of MXP


Mario jumped into the air and attacked Super Dimento "LET LUIGI GO!"

Dimento smiled "I shall not."

Dimento punched Mario sending him flying and Bowser caught Mario before he hit the wall. Mario hands became engulfed with flames and he was crying. Peach and Bowser could both tell Mario was determined to save Luigi from that monster he had been turned into.

Peach walked up "Mario?"

Mario shook his head "Luigi. I'm sorry this might hurt."

Mario sent a wave of fire at Super Dimento "BE GONE!"

Dimento's body shook and then exploded. Mario gasped, Bowser was speechless,and Peach were scared. When the smoke cleared their lied Luigi unconscious.

Mario ran to his brother "Luigi?!"

He shook Luigi and Luigi didn't respond so Mario shook more and harder. Peach walked up putting his hand on Mario's shoulder. Mario looked at her tears running down his face. The ground shook and the chaos heart was floating above them.

Bowser cussed "DAMN!"

Mario picked his brother up "What should we do?"

Count Bleck and Tippi appeared "Come with us."

A door appeared and they went inside. Peach and bowser recognized it from when they were forced to marry. Count Bleck looked at Tippi and nodded. They both flew up and exchanged words which the others couldn't hear. A bright light then Mario,Peach,Bowser,and Luigi were in flipside. Peach saw Nastasia slowly getting up with O'Chunks and Mimi helping her. The void in the sky slowly started to fade.

Merlin walked up "Hohoho. Well done the worlds are saved."

Peach pointed to Luigi "What about Luigi? Is he hurt?"

Merlin turned "Come on everyone we can heal his wounds and celebrate." Mario ran past every to Merlin's.

Once Mario arrived he lied Luigi on the bed. Merlin and the others came in "Mario. Please move so I can help him."

Mario looked at merlin crying "I'm a doctor too! Let me help!" Merlin looked at O'chunks and Bowser shaking his head. The two walked up grabbing Mario dragging him out of the house.

Mario struggled "LET GO!"

Peach and the other girls fallowed locking the door so Mario couldn't run back in. When Bowser and O'Chunks let go Mario ran to the door beating on it until Bowser pulled him back.

Mario kicked "LET ME GO BOWSER! LUIGI COULD BE HURT BADLY!"

Peach walked up and slapped Mario as hard as she could. Everyone but Mario's and Peach's mouths dropped "HOLY!"

Bowser let go of Mario backing up. Mario touched where he had been slapped confused.

Peach started crying "MORON! I'm worried about him too! But you have to let merlin help him!" peach fell to her knees crying.

Mario knelt down and hugged her. Peach sobbed "Luigi is my friend and I don't waant to lose him either."

Mario nodded "I. Guess we wait and see."

Nastasia walked up and bowed "I'm sorry for what I did."

Mario and peach looked at her as she kept going "I hypnotized your brother and made you fight. It also gave Dimento the chance to use a flora seed on him. This is my fault."

Mario got up "No. Its Dimento's. And mine. I was the one to finish of 'Mr. L' in battles and finished off Super Dimento, I cause his injuries."

Merlin appeared "No Mario. Luigi was destined to become that one day. But now hes safe."

Mario turned "Merlin! Hows Luigi?"

Merlin sighed "Burns on his arms and a fractured skull. However it could have been worse if you hadn't stopped Dimento when you did."

Mario sighed "okay. Is Luigi awake?"

Merlin shook his head "no. he won't for awhile. Shall I send you back to your homes?"

Mario smiled "please. I want to let Luigi rest at home."

Merlin nodded "very well." Merlin snapped and Mario,Peach,and bowser vanished.

Mimi,Nastasia, and O'Chunks went off to find where Count Bleck and Tippi went. Mario appeared in his house then ran up stairs to Luigi's room, when he opened the door Luigi lied in bed with bandages on his arms and head. Mario sighed walking in, he pulled a chair next to the bed siting down waiting for Luigi to wake up.

Hours later Luigi slowly opened his eyes "Uuuh."

Mario smiled "LUIGI!"

Luigi turned his head " ?"

Mario nodded wipping tears off his face "Good you finally woke up."

Luigi sat up "What? Happened? I remember my arms going nuts then nothing."

Mario lied him down "Careful. You have burns and a fractured skull."

Luigi closed his eyes "okay. I'm gonna rest."

Mario got up "okay."

Mario was at the door when Luigi said "Mario. Thanks for saving me."

Mario smiled "Its nothing. You saved me more times then I saved the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Luigi went to sleep and Mario turned off the lights. Mario sat down in his room, thankful that luigi was safe. Mario loved his brother and didn't want to lose his family. As Luigi slept he smiled knowing his big brother cared for him.


End file.
